


换衣间MP急匆匆一发完

by bianhuakaifou



Category: Mean/Plan - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianhuakaifou/pseuds/bianhuakaifou





	换衣间MP急匆匆一发完

狭小的空间总是容易让人觉得，呼吸困难。

Plan仰着头，双手撑在镜子上，白皙的脖颈上下起伏，他大口喘着气，整个空间，仿佛都回荡着他喘息的声音。

一只大手从身后伸过来，慢慢的从他的胸口抚上脖子，危险而又亲密的停留在他的喉结处，温柔而又性感的摩挲。

Plan呜咽了一声。

后面的人已经等不及做好准备工作，急躁的闯了进来。

他早就想这么做了。

在他触摸他的时候，在他咬着面包挑衅他的时候，在他叼着pocky凑近他的时候……他就想这么做了。

“次奥，Mean，你轻点……”Plan忍不住叫道，“我疼！你特么以为这是在酒店啊？”

身后的人轻笑一声，没有回答，反而一个用力，全部挤了进来！

“……啊，次奥！”

这种鲁莽的进入当然会疼，Plan骂了句脏话，一面却不由自主的抓住了Mean搂着自己腰的手。

“哥可要小声点，”Mean凑到他的耳边，沙哑的声音充满欲望，“这是换衣间，外面全是人，要是有人注意到这里，走了进来，那可就糟了。”

他一边冲撞着身前的人，一边轻轻的啃咬着对方的耳朵。如果可以，他真想像撕咬面包一样的，将对方一点一点的吃进肚子里，融进血液里，让他和自己融为一体，再也不要分开。

啊，其实现在也一样。

他不由得放慢速度，从镜子里看向两人的结合处。

他那长长的东西在Plan的身体里进进出出，那腿缝间若隐若现的湿痕显得格外淫糜，他们之间的连接的那处早已一片泥泞。

这场忽如其来的性爱，是在换衣间里发生的。

就在Plan想要换下舞台装的档口，Mean忽然挤了进来，然后迫不及待的锁上了换衣间的门，像条恶犬一样的扑了上来。

他俩都还穿着上台的服装。那是一身偶像剧里的校服，白色的衬衫，搭配同色系的毛线背心，还有蓝色的西装外套。外套微微有些皱了，但还算整齐的穿在Mean身上。

然而此时的Plan，西装外套早就丢到了一遍的地上，背心和衬衫也被高高的掀起，露出的白皙腰部，被一条同样白皙的壮实手臂环抱着。他下半身已然一丝不挂，一条腿高高抬起，支撑在旁边的墙壁上，他已经将自己完全打开，以迎接那个巧取豪夺进入他世界的人。

这样的姿势，使得他们相连的地方，在换衣间明亮的灯光下，更加清晰可见。

Plan原本白皙的脸，此时已经红得要滴出血。他双眼迷蒙，脑袋发昏，原本戴在鼻梁上的，装饰用的金丝眼睛，正松松的落在鼻尖处，好像随时要掉下来。

Mean真是爱死了他这幅样子，陶醉，迷蒙，好像快要被他干死了一样。

“等下，你怎么又……”Plan忽然意识到地点问题，几乎是咬牙切齿的放低了声音，“怎么又大了？你就不能快点解决吗？！”

他向后伸手抓住Mean的头发，将脑袋放进Mean的颈窝里，一边抱怨，一边调整姿势，以便于更好的接纳身后的身。

“不能啊哥，”Mean啃了一口他的耳垂，带点得意的说，“我有多‘慢’，你又不是不知道，这也不能怪我啊！”

他一边委屈的说着，一边用力顶了一下那个熟悉的点。

Plan差点尖叫出声！

Mean却早有准备，他将两根手指一齐伸进了Plan的嘴里，灵活的手指在Plan的口中翻搅，模拟出某种相似的状态，也带给Plan另一种程度的刺激。

“真想把……放进哥这里啊。”Mean感叹的说，忍不住找到他的唇，退出手指，缠绵的吻了上去。

听到这句话的Plan却立刻睁眼瞪他！

“……想得美！”

“让我做嘛哥！”Mean亲着他的嘴角撒娇，“呐呐呐呐，我也为哥做过的啊！为什么哥不能给我做呢？”

他一边说，一边换着角度缓慢的进攻Plan的通道，深深浅浅的抽插，轻轻重重的摩擦，搞得Plan如同云霄飞车，忽上忽下，简直要疯了。

“别、别想了……我才不要……在外面……这么做……”

他话都说不清楚，只能维持基本的理智，断断续续的说回答。

听到这话的Mean却是眼睛一亮。

“那就是说，回酒店就可以了？”

也不知算奖励还是算撒娇，他兴奋的一下下啄吻Plan的脖子，却不敢留下吻痕。

Plan抓着他头发的人猛然用力，Mean吃痛的哼了一声，却不是很在意。镜子里抓着他头发的手指收得很紧，指尖发白，就好像用尽全身的力气一样。

然后，它松了下来。

察觉到那东西溅到镜子上的痕迹，Mean放下原本禁锢着Plan脖子的手，从口袋里掏出纸巾，包裹住了Plan正激动得流泪的东西。

处理好这些，Mean又将手移向Plan的腰间，满足的揉捏着Plan的屁股，继续快速的冲刺了一阵。

Plan挂在他的身上，一动不动。就如Mean所言，对于他的“慢”，他早有体会。本来今天表演完了他就累，此时更是耗光了力气，不想再动弹，也就任由Mean施为了。

Mean就着Plan意犹未尽的表情又动作了一会儿，这才发泄出来。完事之后的他继续用卫生纸慢慢的清理地面和镜面上的液体，非常自觉的清理现场。Plan坐在一边的凳子上缓了一会儿，这才终于站起身来换衣服。

因为事前没有做准备，他的下身有点不适。好在并不严重，而因为是外面，Mean也没敢太过分。所以恢复起来也还好。

“明天我们就回去了，反正这一路也是在飞机上——呐，今晚的话，可以稍微久一点的吧？”

没有太过分的Mean显然并没有满足。一切收拾好之后，又一次凑了过来。

“……我们的房间都是单人房，你忘记了？”Plan没好气的说。

“哎呀，哥，你不是怕鬼吗？”Mean把头放在他肩膀上，笑嘻嘻的说，“Mean的话，可以驱鬼的哦！”

Plan本能的觉得接下来不会是好话。

“Mean就不信，真的有鬼看到我们俩热情如火的样子，还好意思留下来看一夜呢！”

真•怕鬼•Plan不由得有些意动，但看到对方那张闪着绿光的眼——“想得美！”

他快速的扔下这句话，逃似的开门溜出去。

至于Mean有没有得偿所愿……

谁知道呢？


End file.
